Emily
by Lacey99
Summary: Harm has a new obsession


Challenge 2

"JAG and its characters are the property of CBS Television, Paramount Studios and Bellisarius Productions. All rights reserved. No monetary gain will be realized from this story and no copyright infringement is intended."

Emily

October 6th 2007

She's finally here. Nine long months we've waited to meet her. She's perfection, just like her mother. I'm just sitting here, in awe by her presence, staring at this sleeping beauty. Two hours. That's how long she's been in the world with us.

I wonder how everything became so perfect for us. The coin toss that landed us in San Diego. My retirement. Mac's career. My career as a civilian lawyer. Who knew that life as a civilian could bring so much joy to my life.

Our wedding was perfect in my opinion. I know that others were disappointed about the small wedding at the beach, instead of a big one in a church. We however, had our happiest moment that day. It wasn't hard coming up with something to say in my vows, all I had to do was tell Mac exactly how I felt. She returned the gesture, and I'm not even embarrassed to say that I cried.

What I remember clearest was our wedding night. Of course you're going to think that I mean what we did in that hotel room, but that's not it at all. Although, that I remember well too.

What I remember clearest was when she told me that we were expecting a baby. What a perfect day. I got the woman I'd loved for years, and we were expecting a baby.

Now she's here with us. All small and helpless now, but I can already see the person she'll be. The braveness in her heart, the beauty she'll grow into. She's my little princess, and she always will be.

The birth was harder for me than for Mac. She was so strong during the thirteen hours of labor, while I just wondered if there was something for me to do rather than just feeling helpless. It's amazing how well she reads me, because she told me that this was one time where she had to do the hard stuff alone, and that it was okay. She smiled through the pain and said. "Harm, all I need from you is your love and support."

I smiled back and held her hand, kissed her sweetly and told her how much I loved her.

Emily's mouth moves as she sleeps, and I just smile even wider. Oh yeah, that's what we decided to call her. It's actually after my grandmother. You see, I've always wanted to call my daughter after my grandmother, since she's meant so much to me, but since my wife's name is Sarah, I figured that one more would just be confusing. That's when I asked Mac if she liked the name Emily, since it's my grandmother's middle name. And now we have little Emily Mackenzie Rabb.

Mac's asleep by the way. I have my two girls right beside me, so I can just look from one to the other. I fear that I'll be staring a lot in the future. I just don't tire of looking at them.

This will be the ultimate anniversary I decide. I can just picture us celebrating this day, every year, making it special to us and to Emily.

"Harm?"

I smile as I focus on my wife. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but really happy," she holds her hand out for me to take, and I'm happy to entwine my hand with hers.

"Did I tell you how proud of you I am?" I ask as I stand and lean over the bed. Her mouth tastes of strawberry, coming from the candy I brought her earlier. "You were amazing."

I watch as she looks over to where our daughter is sleeping. "She's amazing," she whispers.

"She really is," I agree.

Her eyes find mine and she smiles. "Do you have any idea about just how much I love you?"

I smile and nod. I really do know how much she loves me. "I love you too," I say and feel tears in my eyes. This day has changed me into a crybaby. I remember crying before, like when Bud was hurt or when I said goodbye to my Dad in Russia, but this is just happy tears.

Suddenly I chuckle, and I see Mac's questioning look.

"I was just remembering that day outside of JAG Headquarters, after we saw Harriet and little A.J off to the hospital. Can you believe we made a baby deal?"

"You've had some strange ideas in your time," she teases me.

"You didn't exactly fight me," I argue.

"We did good though," she looks into my eyes. "Your looks and my brains."

"She's got your eyes," I point out.

"But the mouth is you, and I swear I saw her wrinkle her forehead earlier, just the way that you always do when you're thinking hard."

I kiss her sweetly. "Let's just hope that she's got the best from both of us."

She nods and pull me closer. "Come sleep with me."

I obediently snuggle into the small bed with her and hold her close. This is the happiest that I've ever been.

The End


End file.
